Un jour de neige
by Ciel Saynen
Summary: Combien de t'avais je pas vu ? 1..2.3. 4 mois ? Et tu est la juste devant moi. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi est tu la ? Que se passera t'il ? OS/AkaKuro.


Yolo~

Je me présente nouvelle auteur, et bientôt votre maître SUPREME /SBAAM/ Bref. Je suis Ciel Saynen ou simplement Cielou :3

Vous avez L'immense Honneur de lire ma toute première Fanfiction ! ~(=^-^=)~

J'espère que vous l'aimerez a sa juste valeur ^^

 **Disclaimer : Les Personnages ne sont pas a moi .. Malheureusement mais a Tadatoshi Fujimaki** :3

Et enfin je remercie sincèrement ma Beta je nomme :roulement de tambour: OtakuCookieNyan ! Je lui dois mon plus profond respect car grâce a elle, j'ai pu terminer cet Os et que vos yeux ne vous pique pas lors de la lecture :3

 _ **WARNING**_ : Les personnages sont légèrement OCC voir carrément.

Bonne (très) bonne lecture :3

* * *

 **UN JOUR DE NEIGE**

 _(Nda : J'ai écris cet fic en écoutant , Lacrimosa Kuroshitsuji)_

 **TE SOUVIENS TU ?**

Te souviens tu de ce jour d'hiver ? Moi je me souviens comme si c'était hier, c'était un mois de février ou les nuages remplissaient le ciel et le vent faisait rage...

Ce jour là, je revenais des cours et tu m'attendais devant le portail de mon école, un vent frais parcourais le long de mon corps. Tu étais habillé de ton magnifique manteau noir, mettant en valeur tes cheveux rouges. Personne ne t'approchais..

C'était un Lundi.

Je m'approchais de toi, un sentiment de surprise et de mélancolie m'envahis...

1..2..3...peut être 4 mois que je ne t'avais pas revu et tu apparais du jour au lendemain. Comme si il ne c'était rien passé la dernière fois..

Mon regard inexpressif plongé dans tes yeux d'un magnifique rouge et or, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois.

Tu as pris peut être 3 ou 4 centimètre, étrangement tes cheveux sont plus long, moi qui pensais que tu détestais d'avoir les cheveux trop longs. Nous étions seuls devant ce fameux portail, face à face. Seul le silence étais présent et d'un accord commun et silencieux, nous partîmes en direction de mon appartement, nous en avions pour une vingtaine de minutes à pied.

 **M** oi à droite, **T** oi à gauche.

 **Pourquoi ?**

Ce fut le premier mot que je sortis, mon air inexpressif se changea en un air d'interrogation.

Toi qui regardais cet étendue bleu avec cet air pensif ,c'était rare de voir ce visage perdu dans les profondeur du ciel nuageux, toi qui étais toujours impérieux et **Absolu** comme tu me le disais souvent...

Au lieu de me répondre, sachant de quoi je parlais, tu me regarda et c'est à ce moment précis que je vu le trouble et la tristesse dans ces yeux.

 _ **Je voulais juste te voir, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, tu as bien changé...**_

Et oui, mes cheveux bleus pale avaient poussé arrivant sur mes épaules, mon visage angélique s'était un peu affiné et j'avais enfin pris quelque centimètres, mais toujours pas assez, tu étais toujours plus grand que moi… Cela m'est arrivé, dans le passé d'avoir une certaine jalousie sur ta taille et ta prestance. Mais c'est le passé maintenant...

 _ **Oui, toi aussi**_

Nous étions enfin devant ma porte, trop absorbé par mes pensées, j'ouvris automatiquement la porte de chez moi, à peine la porte ouverte, tu m'attrape par la main, m'amenant dans mon salon. À ce que je vois, tu connais toujours la moindre parcelle de mon appartement. Alors que nous étions devant ma petite table, tu me pris dans tes bras. Tu t'accrochais a moi comme si j'allais disparaître d'un moment à l'autre mes yeux eurent un mouvement d'écarquillement. Ton souffle chaud parcouru ma nuque. Je dois bien être le seul à voir cette autre facette de toi. En échange je montrais aussi mon autre visage, j'étais expressif, te montrant toutes mes émotions, toi qui étais le seul m'ayant vu pleurer, souffrir, rigoler et être joyeux.

Et maintenant un nouveau sentiment amoureux...

En réfléchissant bien je n'avais jamais été très attiré par les filles. Même Momoï, je la voyais comme ma petite sœur...

 _ **Tetsuya ?**_

Revenant au monde réel, cette chaleur n'était plus dans ma nuque. Mais...

 _ **Juste devant moi.**_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me montrais ces sentiment, mais cela étais tellement rare...

Tu as vu ma surprise sur mon visage, en échange, tu me souris.. Pas ce sourire impérieux et faux, juste un sourire authentique et réel.

Alors, comme si de rien n'était tu t'installa dans mon canapé, en prenant une couverture. Je m'installa à ta droite en prenant la moitié de la couverture rouge, regardant la télé, je me presse contre toi, je voulais cette chaleur, ce réconfort et un peu... d'amour ?

La nostalgie refit surface, dévoilant les année précédente, au même endroit, avec cette même sensation de sérénité.

Tu me caresse la tête, sûrement amusé de mes mouvements pour toi...

Ce silence qui pourrait être gênant pour les uns, insupportable pour les autres mais... Pour nous, c'était notre moment de paradis, agréable, protecteur, rempli de tendresse.

Le temps était comme.. Figé ?

Malheureusement, le temps rattrapa mes souvenirs, revenant au monde réel.

 _ **Tetsuya, il se fait tard. Je dois partir.**_

En effet je tournais ma tête vers une de mes nombreuses fenêtre et vis le ciel noir, rempli de nuage gris, voyant une légère clarté au dessus des nuages.

 _ **Je te raccompagne jusqu'au métro.**_

Tu te releva du canapé, quittant la douce couverture.

Ma précieuse chaleur avait été remplacée par l'air frais de l'appartement.

Mécontent, je grognais. Un petit rire cristallin parcourut tes lèvres douce...

* * *

Le métro était à environ un quart d'heure de marche. Alors, nous sortions toujours avec notre fidèle blouson et écharpe. Un paysage prit mes yeux clairs. Le vent avait ralenti, laissant une légère brise glacé, seuls les nuages n'avaient pas changé.

Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement les différents trottoirs, le froid était beaucoup plus intense.

Une douce chaleur envahissait mon dos, me sortant de mes pensées. Alors je tournais ma tête, avec un sourire des plus beau, étrange pour un homme sensé être toujours impassible. Mais en ta présence, tout était différent. Tu étais derrière moi m'enlaçant, passant sur ma fine taille. C'était le première fois que tu fis ce geste. Ce contact était si doux, tellement rassurant et protecteur.

 _ **Akashi-kun ? Que..**_

Avant que je termine cette phrase, nous avions dépassé le portail sans que je m'en aperçoive et tu m'entraînais sur le trottoir .

Puis après quelques secondes de marche rapide, tu décidas de ralentir le rythme.

Moi légèrement derrière. Toi juste devant.

J'avais repris ma fidèle impassibilité. Il me fallu quelques pas pour me remettre à ta hauteur.

Ironie du sort, malgré ma taille, je paraissais toujours fragile devant ton aura protectrice et effrayante. (Nda:Tetsuya est le seul à ne pas prendre peur devant Seijuurõ)

Tu tourna ta tête, t'arrêtant d'un bloc devant un lampadaire. La rue était entièrement vide, il devait être assez tard.

La lampe faisait doucement contraster ma peu de porcelaine, prenant une teinte légèrement or.

Sans m'apercevoir du mouvement d'arrêt, je me pris ton dos en pleine face.

 _ **Hn... Akashi-kun, pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?**_

Alors que mon nez encaissait le léger choc, je regardais l'arrière de ton crâne, tu te tournas vers moi lentement, trop lentement. Une légère chaleur parcourait mon corps. Puis ton puissant regard s'encra dans le mien, tu pris mon menton dans un geste gracieux, pour pas que je détourne la tête. Moi qui était si stoïque, mes yeux prirent soudain un intérêt au sol...

 _ **Tetsuya, regarde moi.**_

Tes ordres étaient absolu.

Mes yeux se relevèrent timidement, jusqu'à s'encrer dans les tiens, brillant d'un éclat particulier. Mes yeux semblable au ciel d'été se perdaient dans les tiens, mon dos parcouru d'étrange frissons, ne pouvant garder mon visage de marbre, mes joues prenaient une teinte rouge/rosée ressemblant à des petites cerises.

 _ **Je ne me lasserais donc jamais de tes expressions**_

Le temps c'était comme qui dirait figé une nouvelle fois. Mon visage défiait les tomates, je me sentais comme hypnotisé, nos visage étaient de plus en plus proches, je sentais ton souffle chaud et apaisant. Nos nez se frôlaient, nos yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés et puis naturellement nos lèvres se touchèrent délicatement, d'abord un simple effleurement. Tu commença à te reculer lentement de mon visage. Par réflexe ou juste par pure envie ? Je me précipitait sur ces lèvres, je sentis le léger sourire que tu faisais, passant un tes deux bras sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de toi. Automatiquement, je passais mes deux bras autour de ta nuque. Je recula mon visage. Yeux dans les yeux, ton sourire était triomphant, ce baiser fut chaste mais cela suffisait amplement.

Mes joues commencèrent à chauffer , je décidais de me cacher ce visage dans ton cou, respirant l'odeur si agréable. Un mélange de lavande et de vanille.

Aucun mot ne fut sorti. Tu recula ton corps, continuant à marcher. Tous mes sentiments ayant été donner dans ce baiser étaient un simple souvenir. Le vent se fit plus intense.

Je te suivais, n'osant dire un seul mot. Pourquoi t'es tu reculé? Pourquoi n'as tu pas parler ? J'aurais voulu poser ces questions mais le courage m'abandonnait. Et toi a quoi pensais tu à cet instant ? À quelles émotions faisais tu face en ce moment ?

* * *

Après quelques moments de silence, nous étions enfin devant ce fameux métro. Toujours devant moi, tu t'arrêta devant les escaliers qui séparait l'extérieur ou le froid se faisait de plus en plus présent. Tu te retourna et fixa immédiatement mes yeux azur devenue légèrement gris, faute du temps. Tes yeux vairons n'avaient plus cet éclat particulier. Une impression d'un léger voile avais terni tes yeux.

Me fixant toujours, tu te mis à parler:

 _ **Testuya, je pars.**_

Hein ? Quoi ? Tu.. Pars ? J'ouvris ma bouche, en quête de réponse mais aucun son n'en sortit..

 _ **Je quitte le Japon, ne me cherche pas, ne me contacte pas.**_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma bouche ne put mettre aucun son. Mon corps fut totalement paralysé. Non... NON ! Pourquoi tu pars ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que je viens juste de t'embrasser ?

Alors que je souffrais intérieurement, tu te mis à descendre l'escalier.

 _ **Ne pars pas..**_

Ce fut la seule phrase que je pus sortir, toujours paralysé, ma main accrochée fermement ta tête se tourna lentement vers moi et ce que je vis se grava dans mon esprit à jamais.

 _ **Adieu Testuya**_.

Une larme avait glissé sur ta joue, tu te détacha de moi et tu descendis les escaliers, un a un.

Moi je restais figer n'osant plus bouger, je te voyais partir petit a petit, priant intérieurement pour que tu te tourne et me prenne dans tes bras, me disant que c'était une blague, espérant. Mais quand je n'aperçus plus qu'un mince fil rouge. Je me rendis compte que c'était la fin.

A ce moment là, mon poids devint insupportable pour mes jambes et je tomba par terre telle une masse. Je fus pris d'un violent tremblement.

Puis je regardais le ciel. Alors que mes larmes continuais a dégringoler sur mes joues, deux petits flocons de neige atterrirent sur mes paupières, puis d'autre et ce fut une cascade de paillettes blanches.

* * *

 _J'ouvre mes yeux. Encore et toujours dans mon lit et ce rêve qui c'est pourtant bien passé. Cela fait maintenant 3 ans mais une seule questions revient toujours mon esprit._

 _ **Akashi-kun. Te souviens tu de ce jour de neige ?**_


End file.
